Broken (Under Editing)
by strangled
Summary: Beatrice Prior is a broken girl. She has been to hell and back multiple times, but, what if this time, she can't get back out? As she leaves to Chicago, she meets a very bi-polar singer, who's music depends on his attitude.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Published: March 236 2016

Third-Person Pov

A short woman, about 5'6. She has long blonde hair, dull grey-blue eyes that once sparkled. She has a small frame and looks younger than she is. This woman, is Beatrice Prior. She looks happy on the outside, but on the inside she's broken. She's lost just about everything. Her family, her friends, and nearly her sanity. The only thing she has left is her art. Beatrice is nearly 23, now. She used to judge things, take things for granted. But, in the past few years, she's learned not to judge a book by it's cover, value everything you have, and live life to the fullest, because you may never know when it will end.

 **Beatrice's Pov**

Today was the day, I was leaving and I was not looking back. With everything that has happened over the past two years, you wouldn't catch me her even if I were dead. I'm standing in line A waiting to board the plane to Chicago. Slowly, the flight attendant starts leading the line into the terminal. As I walk through, I can hear the engine of the plane rumbling, shaking the floor beneath me. As we reach the end, I slowly step onto the plane, and feel the burst of cool air hit me. I make my way down te aisle, I take a seat near the front of the airplane and I lean back shutting my eyes. After the plane takes off, I pull out my phone and headphones, and turn on Drunk Love, by the Dauntless Fire. As the song starts reaching the chorus I start singing quietly

 _I used to be love drunk,_

 _But now I'm hungover._

 _I'll love you forever,_

 _forever is over._

 _We used to kiss all night,_

 _Now it's just a bar fight._

 _So don't call me crying._

 _Say hello to goodbye._

I continue to sing, until somebody taps me on the shoulder.

"Could you be just a little quieter? My friend's trying to sleep." A tall looking man with dark blue eyes says, pointing over his shoulder.

"Oh," I say apologetically, "sorry, I'll be quiet." I turn my head back to the window and keep listening to music, before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

I wake up crying and sweating. Honestly, I was sort of surprised that I wasn't screaming. The man next to me looks at me concerned. But, I pay no attention to it. I have learned not to trust men. Not after _that_ night. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look over, wiping the tears.

"Hey," he says "you okay?"

I nod "Yeah." I say barely loud enough for him to hear

"Nightmare?" He questions and I nod again

"Yeah, nothing new."

"Really? That's not normal, are you sure that you are alright? You know, I can probably help, I've been to hell and back multiple times."

"You're right, you may be able to help, but I gave up on people a long time ago, and, I usually don't go around spilling my secrets to anyone I meet."

"Well, that, I had coming. Why don't we play twenty questions?" He pointed to the guy next to him "He is going to be out for at least another year." I couldn't help but giggle quietly at that. Maybe this guy wasn't like the rest. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh, why not." _What could go wrong?_ I thought to myself, that was until I heard his first question.

"So," he said "why the baggy sweater? It's like, idk a hundred degrees in here."


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

Chapter 2

Tris' Pov

"W-what?" I choked out looking out him with wide eyes

"Hmm?" he said "Oh, I asked why you wear such big sweaters."

Flashbacks hit me and I placed a hand on my stomach, not thinking. I coughed, trying to get my mind off of the topic as my eyes glassed over. I blinked away the tears and looked up at him, trying to act casual.

"They're..." I said "Just my style, I guess." He shrugged

"Okay, your turn." I thought about what to ask him

"Why are you going to Chicago?"

"It's my hometown. I'm not there that often anymore, but I still live there." he said "Why are you going to Chicago?"

"Start over, some place safer than New York. I want to live in a better place than there." then I thought about another question to ask the man sitting next to me "Favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Same. Favorite Band?"

"Panic! At The Disco. You?"

"Dauntless Fire." He smiled a little brighter

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Then would you recognize the lead singer?"

"Dunno. Maybe?"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm the lead singer of The Dauntless Fire, Four."

My eyes widened and I could feel myself begin to panic. I just got involved with a famous singers life. What would happen now? Surely, he wouldn't want to be involved with somebody as broken as I was. I shook off the bad thoughts and stretched my hand out to him.

"Beatrice Prior." I told him

"Well, it's nice to meet you _Beatrice._ " He said with a smirk and I internally rolled my eyes.

"Okay, well it's my turn to ask you a question." I paused for a moment and thought until one came into mind "What was the worst relationship you have ever been in?" I asked and his gaze turned cold

"Well one time a few years ago, I dated this one bitch named Lauren, she cheated on me, lied to me, and then, to top it all off, she tried to seduce my best friend." As he finished and looked back up at me, I could see his eyes soften. "What about you?" As soon as he said this, flashbacks came to mind.

 _Flashback_

 _I walked into the kitchen, and set down the bags that were in my hands on the counter. I picked up my phone, and texted Amy to meet me at my house in an hour._

" _Babe! I'm home!" I yelled and started putting things away, knowing that Peter would be downstairs in a minute to help me._

 _As I continued to put things away and he didn't come down, I knew that there was something wrong. I put the milk in the fridge and started walking up the stairs. I looked down as I went up, as I always do, and saw blood stains. He must of gotten hurt then. I shrugged it off and kept walking, but the blood stains continued. As I continued through the house, I kept seeing blood stains, in various places. On the floor, the wall, pictures of us splattered. I kept walking down the hall until I reached our bedroom, when I opened the door, I nearly screamed. Sitting on the bed, where I slept, was a dead body, it's hand was gone, eyes were gouged out, and when I took a closer look, I did scream. On my bed was the dead body of my mother. As I went turned around, I saw another body, standing behind me. This one was to missing a hand with it's eyes gauged out. This one was my father. The body fell limply to the ground and standing behind it was Peter._

" _P-peter?" I choked out in disbelief. He was covered in blood, his clothes were torn._

" _Yes baby?" He asked with a evil smile._

" _Don't call me t-that." I said_

" _Aww, why not? I thought you liked cute little pet names sweetheart." I opened my mouth to reply, but I heard a scream, a scream that I automatically recognized, it was Caleb, my four year old brother. My parents had adopted him about a year ago, missing having a little one around._

" _Don't do anything to him! Don't! Please!" I screamed_

" _Sure, we won't do anything to him. But, you. You have to do anything that Eric and I say. Don't want to? Say goodbye to Caleb." I let out a sob and nodded, I couldn't lose him too._

Everything blurred after that. I listened and did everything that they said though, I know that. Caleb is already with Tori, our Godmother, in Chicago. Amy saved me, she called the cops. She won't talk to me anymore though, says that I changed, but how can you not change after seeing what I saw. That was the night that I got pregnant. This is the one thing that I don't want to screw up. Sure, the baby was brought here by accident. That doesn't mean that I won't love it and protect it as much as I can.

I was shook back into reality by Four, who said that I had passed out. He said I was hyperventilating, a lot, and then I screamed, then my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I was out. He said I had a panic attack, and I really wouldn't doubt that. They have been happening a lot lately, because you can't just unsee something, and you can't change the past.


End file.
